


Moving

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [116]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack wasn’t in the door two seconds before a frantic Albert accosted him.  Grabbing the older boy’s arm, the redhead pulled him toward the stairs, “You gotta talk to Racer! He’s lost it!”





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Kenan and Kel

Jack wasn’t in the door two seconds before a frantic Albert accosted him. Grabbing the older boy’s arm, the redhead pulled him toward the stairs, “You gotta talk to Racer! He’s lost it!”

“Where is he?” Jack replied. If Racer had let his normal mask fall, it had to be bad.

“His room,” Albert responded, letting go of Jack and retreating, probably in order to ambush Denton the minute he got home in case Jack couldn’t handle things….or to tackle Racer if the other boy tried to leave before whatever was going on was resolved. Racer did have a tendency to run from his problems.

Jack nodded in thanks and headed up the stairs, pushing open the door at the end of the hall. The site of Racer frantically throwing items into a suitcase and Crutchie just as frantically taking items out of said suitcase. It would have been funny if Racer wasn’t clearly very scared.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked carefully, not knowing how he was going to get Racer talking.

“I’m packing.” was the response he got as Racer continued trying to pack his bag.

“Why?”

“‘Cause I’m moving!”

“Moving?” Jack’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Where?”

“I don’t know!” Racer fired back, “California, Wisconsin, Japan, Jupitar. Wherever my dad isn’t!”

And there it was.

Jack walked over, catching Racer’s arm and gently removing the bundle of clothes, passing them to Crutchie, who put them back in the draw. Gently sitting Race down on the window seat, he said, “You think you saw your dad?”

“I know I saw my dad.” Race replied, “He was outside my school, looking right at me. It’s not safe for me to stay here. It’s not safe for Denton or for you guys. I need to leave.”

“You need to call the cops!” Crutchie replied, sitting on his other side.

“They didn’t care before, they won’t care now.”

“You’re in a different part of the city now. And Denton on the Chief are friends. They will listen to you.” Jack replied.

“I was so scared.” Race brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them and hugging himself, “I’m still scared. If anything happened to you guys, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

“Nothing will happen to us.” Jack pulled him close, “You’re safe here. You’re going to be okay.”

Crutchie joined the hug as Racer, face still hidden in his knees, let out a sniffle. 

When Denton got home, he was accosted by Albert the same way Jack was. However, the sight that greeted him in Racer’s room was much less chaotic. When he pushed the door open, he found Racer asleep on his bed, Crutchie propped against the headboard, playing with the Blond’s hair, and Jack putting away clothes and trinkets.

“What’d I miss?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack was never one to put anything away.

“I think we need to talk.” was Jack’s reply, pulling Denton from the room.


End file.
